The present disclosure relates to a fuel system component, and particularly to a fuel tank valve assembly for venting a fuel tank made of a polymeric material. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a weldable mount that is adapted to be welded to a fuel tank to mount a fuel tank valve assembly in a fixed position in an aperture formed in a top wall of the fuel tank.